bighero6_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Fitzsimmons
in: Characters, Big Hero 6 characters, Males, and 11 more Mr. Frederickson English EDIT COMMENTS (15) SHARE Mr. Frederickson Background information Feature films Big Hero 6 Television programs Big Hero 6: The Series Voice Stan Lee Inspiration Stan Lee Batman Character information Other names Boss Awesome Occupation Superhero (formerly) Alignment Good Home San Fransokyo Relatives Mrs. Frederickson (wife) Fred (son) Allies Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Mini-Max Enemies Baron Von Steamer Quote "We have a lot to talk about." "Classic." Source Mr. Frederickson is Fred's wealthy father and a retired superhero in Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. Contentsshow Background As a buisness tycoon, Frederickson is among San Fransokyo's elite. He resides in Frederickson Manor with his wife, son, and butler, Heathcliff. In secrecy, however, Mr. Frederickson is Boss Awesome—a superhero that is widely regarded to be the greatest of all time. Boss Awesome's history traces back to the 1970s, in during which he regularly saved San Fransokyo from the clutches of his arch-nemesis, Baron Von Steamer. In present day, Mr. Frederickson has retired the Boss Awesome mantle, but remains the adventurous humanitarian he was in his youth. As such, he is rarely home in San Fransokyo and instead spends much of his time globe-trotting. He also keeps tabs on all known criminals, offenders and villains that lurk throughout San Fransokyo, even those of modern day such as Momakase and High Voltage. Mr. Frederickson's superhero alter-ego was kept a secret from Fred for most of the latter's life. When Fred finally learns the truth, Frederickson shows excitement in passing his stories down to his son. Appearances Big Hero 6 According to Fred, Mr. Frederickson gave him the family mansion while he and Mrs. Frederickson were away on a vacation to the family isles. In the post-credits, Fred discovers a secret lair behind a painting of his family. Mr. Frederikson then appears to his son's amazement and reveals how he has once lived a double life as a superhero. Out of joy and relief of reuniting with him, Fred hugs his father, who hugs him back and tells him that they have a lot to talk about to each other. Big Hero 6: The Series Mr. Frederickson is a minor character in the series, making guest appearances. Big Hero 6 will sometimes visit his secret lair to find a way to eliminate a new foe. He first appeared in the episode "Fred's Bro-Tillion". During a trip out of town to deal with an avalanche on the family mountain, Fred is pursued by his father's longtime adversary, Baron Von Steamer, who sought to exact revenge against Frederickson by eliminating his only son, only to kidnap Wasabi by mistake. Frederickson is contacted by Big Hero 6 about the ordeal via his secret headquarters in his mansion. While offhandedly knocking out a yeti, he tells them how to find the locations of Steam's known hideouts. In "Kentucky Kaiju", Frederickson appears on Fred's TV, expecting to speak with his son only to find Hiro instead. While offhandedly battling mummies, he takes note of the Nanovex weave Hiro was using to give himself super strength. Frederickson reminisced about attempting the same thing when he was a rookie hero too before eventually realizing his true strength was his can-do attitude as well as his wealth. He then advised Hiro to leave the premise, as he didn't recognize him at first, so he alerted security. In "Steamer's Revenge", a statue of Boss Awesome is erected in the San Fransokyo bay by an anonymous source. Meanwhile, Steamer sends a message to Boss Awesome, demanding they meet in Night Market Square. Because Mr. Frederickson is on the other side of the world saving sloths at the family rainforest preserve, Fred is chosen to disguise himself as Steamer and trick the villain into revealing his plans thus allowing Big Hero 6 to defeat him. Mr. Frederickson try to train Fred through video chat, but the latter's s